Lady Rin Moegi
by Storylady35
Summary: Lady Rin Moegi was born to riches and power. The Moegi family own a large estate and have a family of demons working for them. Rin isn't like her family. She cares about the demons.
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru, keep your eyes down." Taisho muttered to the five year old boy. "You don't look at them."

Lowering his head, the boy looked to the dirt. "But… why father?"

His father sighed. "Because we are demons. Our job is to keep our heads down and serve our masters. Now, get back to work."

The boy sighed then went back to the weeding, daring himself to look up at the carriage as it rolled past him, three humans looking ahead, ignoring him and his family while one pair of eyes looked at him. Black hair and big brown eyes.

_The young lady Rin. _He thought as she waved shyly at him, only to be scolded by her mother. He nodded at her as she tried to keep her eyes on him. _She's only three. Curious. About the world and about us demons_.

"Sesshomaru!" his father hissed, pushing the boy's head down to the ground. "Get back to your weeding young man! If they come back and it's not done, we won't be eating tonight." The older man sighed, rolling his shoulders with his workload. "It's bad enough there are only two of us."

"The baby's on his way."

"He'll be here soon. Then she'll be able to help again. And then the baby will too."

-(-)-

"InuYasha… please… sit down and eat." Sesshomaru stared at his young brother. The four year old looked at him then stuck out his tongue. The older boy sighed, looking down at his dinner. A simple bowl of some bitter stew made up of leftovers from the main house. He sighed at his step-mother. "Couldn't they give us anymore?"

The woman shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. That's all they had to give."

"We work every day… for them." He nodded over his shoulder. "And they can't be bothered to feed us properly then complain we don't do enough work."

The older man sighed. "I know Sesshomaru. But this is the way things are. We are theirs. It's their choice how much they give us."

The demon sighed then began his meal, eating slowly and silently to make it last. He looked over at the woman. Ever since InuYasha had been born, the demoness had been weaker. She always had been weak but now she was too weak to really work. She was bringing them down. She was the reason they had so little to eat. But he pitied her. She was the only female servant of the Moegi and the only one to clean their mansion.

He finished eating then stood, excusing himself and leaving the tiny one room building that was their home and going into the gardens. He sighed, looking up at the moon then climbing up a tree and perching as high as he could.

_One day… one day I'll find the pendent. And I will destroy it. Then I'll take father and InuYasha far away from here… we'll leave the walls… we'll go and be free. I swear… someday… we will leave._

He stared at the moon a little longer then looked back at the house. Some of the rooms were lit up for the night as the family of four sitting down for a meal. His mouth watered at the sight of rich roasted meats, boiled potatoes, piping hot gravy, steamed vegetables… followed by hot sticky pies and sweet deserts.

He wiped his mouth and watched them. _That's more food than we see in a month._

Then he looked at the actually humans. First he watched the Lady Naimi Moegi. A dark haired woman with a stuck up nose, thin as a stick and with her hair tied high up off her head in a tower, dressed in a long black dress with high collar.

Sesshomaru huffed. He'd never seen the lady much. She was too rich to step out into the gardens and often sent a messenger for him when she wanted her carriage prepared.

Bored of watching her tiny nibbles of food, his eyes moved to the other end of the long table where the Lord Osano Moegi. A tall, strong man like Sesshomaru's father but only in build. He was completely bald and wore a white powder wig to hide the fact. He was a horrid man to work for. If the grounds weren't taking care of perfectly then he wouldn't hesitate to strike Sesshomaru's father, even if it was the young demon's fault. He closed his hand into a fist. He tried. He really tried. And yet his father took the pain and blame.

The laws on demon ownership said he couldn't be struck until at least ten years old. At only nine, he was a year away from taking his own punishment. He wanted the time to come… so his father wouldn't have to suffer… but also feared it. Osano had struck his father, a full blooded demon, so hard in the past, that he had bruised. That took strength.

Shuddering away from the thought, he looked at the other male at the table, his back to the window but the demon knew him. The young lord Taru Moegi. A lean young man in his early teens who was meant to spend his time studying to take over his father's business but instead spent most of his time gambling, drinking and with women.

Sesshomaru remembered the first time he met the young lord; in the young demon had only been seven and he'd been taking hay to the stable when he heard giggling and saw the lord with two young women, both being practically undressed.

His eyes moved to a more pleasant sight. The young lady Rin Moegi. He smiled as she sat at the table, her small hands struggling with the knife and fork. She often forgot them and picked at her food with her hands, earning a stern word from her mother. He chuckled a little while watching her. She was so small, so soft and sweet. She almost didn't belong with that family. He didn't know her well. She was only seven years old and didn't have any reason to see him. But that was changing. Her mother was beginning to teach her how to ride. That meant she would be in the stable more. Meaning he could be near her. He'd probably have to teach her how to saddle and see to a horse alone. The stable was not a place for the lady.

Of course, contact would have to be at a minimum. He wouldn't be able to speak unless spoken to. He wouldn't be able to look her in the eye.

He was a demon… he was below humans.

-(-)-

"Hi there!"

Sesshomaru looked over the horse he was grooming to the doorway. He gave a small bow of the head. "Good morning, my lady."

The little girl blinked. "What's your name?"

"I am Sesshomaru, my lady."

Rin giggled as she walked over to him. "You don't have to call me _lady_."

He held in a sigh and a smile. "It is the correct address, my lady. I have to."

"How old are you Sesshomaru?"

"Nine, my lady."

"You look so much older!" She smiled and walked quickly over to him and grabbed his hand, looking over his hand and claws.

The demon blinked and allowed her strange contact. She walked around him and pulled at the tail of his hair and kept looking up and down him. "My lady… what are you doing?"

"I've never seen a demon up close before…" she looked up at his face. "Could… could you… kneel? I want to look at your face."

He did as he asked, kneeling down on the floor so they were eye level. Her curiosity peaked as she stared into him, running her hand over his cheek and down the marks. "What are they?"

"They show my family linage as servants."

"Oh."

"You… you might have seen that my father has the same kind of mark, but only one of them. I have two as… as I'm second generation."

"What about that other boy? I see him playing from my room. He doesn't have them."

He blinked. _She watches us? _"He is too young. They come to us when we start working."

"I see. What about this one?" Her finger traced the mark on his forehead.

"That one is from my mother's linage. I'm third generation on her side and second on my father's."

"So your whole family have been servants?"

"We are demons… we're born to it."

"Rin! Young lady, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru stood up quickly as the Lady Moegi walked over to them, her eyes burning. "What were you doing to my daughter?"

"My lady I was merely answering her questions." He spoke quickly and kept his head down.

The woman pushed him backward. "Questions?"

"I was asking about his marks mother. They show he's a servant."

The woman turned to the child and huffed. "Yes. They do. And don't you forget it. Either you. You…" she pointed at the demon. "Will keep to your duties. You will teach my daughter what she needs to know and I expect results. And you…" she turned to the child. "Will not speak to him unless it is to do with your riding. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mother."

"Yes my lady."

"Good. Now, come with me Rin." The woman marched out of the stable and Rin walked behind her, looking back at the demon and gave a small smile.

"Bye." She whispered then went after her mother.

The demon gave her a small smile back. "Bye."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Do I keep going with this one? :S**

**I have to thank my **_**ANGEL**_** Taraah36 for convincing me to take this one up and helping me with the names of the family. I mean, all of them; The young lord Taru Moegi. Lady Naimi Moegi. Lord Osano Moegi.**

**Ok, the young lady Rin Moegi was… fixed but, she gave me the surname.**

**This story is… sort of French countryside mansion in the… late… Georgian time frame I think. When the lords and ladies of the land had power and riches, living life up above the common people. **

**I'm working on the idea that demons are less than humans instead of the other way around, which is quite popular as a fan fic. **

**So I made it that demons are sold to humans in families and they work on their land, tending to gardens, tending to horses for the men, cleaning and cooking for women. Basically, they are born into service. And yes, I made Izayoi a demoness. A weak one (bet you can see where that's going) but a demoness.**

**Anyway, really need your opinion on if I should continue this one. **

**Yes Taraah, I know want me to but… I need a little more encouragement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow…. Thank you. I guess with so much support and in less than 24 hours! **

**Mi Ling Chi, zinganime, Superblueowl, KimyonaGirl, Taria Robotnik, Effie Alice, Jolie luv, Curiosity- Or n0t and Taraah36**

**I... I'm really flattered. **

**Well… I have some ideas on how to go forward now so this story isn't going to be dropped. ****_I'm sticking with it._**

**Oh, and you might want to know that I've finished with my coursework as I'm free to write, write and… oh yeah, WRITE!**

**Ling's note: Story I've never been happier. I can pester you all I want now and not feel bad! XD**

**Curiosity's Note: Yay! I will try to write all this week and get more chapters posted but on the 21st I will bogging down and studying for my classes. So be prepared for more chapters for you to edit. :)**

**So, enjoy!**

"Ease up the reins, my lady." Sesshomaru said as the young girl was bounced up and down in the saddle, looking a little scared. She followed his instruction and the horse settled a little. The demon nodded. "That's it, my lady."

She looked at him with a shy face. "Can… can I get off please?"

He nodded and walked over, holding the horse steady as she slid out, jumping down off the beast. "You are getting better, my lady."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She sighed and rubbed the top of her legs. "My legs hurt."

"Go sit down for a while, my lady. I'll see to Tensa."

The girl shook her head. "I have to learn." She took the horse's rein and smiled, leading him back to the stable, wobbling as she walked. Once inside, she began taking the saddle off. Sesshomaru commented on a few mistakes and helped with the heavy saddle.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

He nodded back. "My lady."

"I keep asking you to call me, Rin, Sesshomaru." She smiled, picking up a brush and standing on a stool. It rocked a little and she began to fall backwards.

Two large hands grabbed her shoulders, steading her and looking over her shoulder. "Easy… Rin."

She smiled at him then looked back at the horse, brushing him down. "Sesshomaru…"

"Yes?"

"Do you like being a servant?"

He lowered his head. "I was born to it."

"Do you like it?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "I enjoy working for you, my lady."

She giggled and continued with seeing to the animal. Sesshomaru remained behind her, holding her steady and watching her movements. He did enjoy the hour each day he spent with the young girl. She was as kind to her animals as she was to him. Her curiosity had never faltered and she often asked him questions about his life with genuine interest. Being so young, he felt he could speak honestly with her and not worry about repercussions.

He'd been teaching her how to ride and tend to her horse for about three months, his birthday passing without celebration or attention and now he took the brunt of force for his own mistakes.

One afternoon he rolled his shoulder and felt the pain of his last beating fading away. Being a demon meant he healed faster so he could work sooner after being punished. And working meant there was more chance of a beating. It was a long and horrid cycle he would have to get used to.

He sighed loudly and went to the stable, picking up a pitchfork and beginning to toss the hay in for them. Half way into the movement, he stopped and listened.

"Hello?"

There was no reply but the sobbing stopped for a moment. He followed his ears and nose to where they had come from. Sat on the floor in one of the empty stables was the young lady Rin, her knees up under her chin as she cried. Putting the pitchfork on the side, Sesshomaru entered and went over to her. "What's wrong my lady?"

Rin shied away from him and buried her head in the skirt of her dress.

He sighed and sat against the wall with her. "Rin, what's happened?"

She looked up at him, the tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes red. There was a red raw graze on her right cheek and the rest looked just as painful. The demon frowned, reaching over and holding her chin, turning her head so he could see the cheek. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Father." She sighed and leant into him. "I… I just wanted to see him. I… I went into his study."

"You know you shouldn't go in there."

"I just wanted to show him something. But he wasn't in there… and I… was looking around. But I knocked something over."

He sighed, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Brandy."

"How did you know?"

"I can smell it. It's all over your clothes."

"He was furious when he came in."

He lowered his head. "And he hit you."

Her sob was the reply and he rubbed her shoulders gently then leant back reached into his pocket, pulling out handkerchief and wrapping it around his finger and licking the end until it was damp. "Let's clean you up. Then you should head back." Holding her chin in one hand, he carefully dabbed at the scratch.

Rin flinched a little at his touch but then settled and allowed him to clean her cheek. Finally he stopped and looked over her. "There you go. Feel better now?"

"Yes… thank you Sesshomaru."

He smiled and nodded, standing up and holding down a hand to her. "Come on. Up you get." Her hand was so tiny in his and he lifted her up easily and quickly. She stood and looked at him, a head shorter than him. She smiled and her face lit up. He nodded down at her. "You should head home. I will see you tomorrow for your lesson."

She smiled and nodded before running off back to the house. The demon smiled after her then went back to his work.

_That girl… she's fine right now… but some day she'll grow up soon… and be just like her mother and family. _

He sighed and went back to his work.

-(-)-

Over the next two years, the young lady Rin was still as curious and kind as when she began learning to ride. She was still slow with her learning but her teacher was patient, even if her mother and father weren't. Now twelve, Sesshomaru was becoming a strong young demon, following in his father's footsteps but luckily, the ten year old Rin was nothing like her parents or sibling.

She wasn't rude as her mother, selfish as her brother or abusive as her father. She was kind, sweet and fun, open hearted and as self-dependant as she could be. She learnt how to read and write and play the harp but by far her most popular lesson was her riding, when she could escape the stuffy house and be free in the grounds with her teacher.

Taisho warned his child not to get too comfortable with the lady or he'd regret it when she changed. But Sesshomaru didn't mind. He felt a level of freedom in teaching her. He'd deal with her changing when it came. Until then, he'd live in her light hearted laugh.

One afternoon, while instructing her on how to saddle her horse, again, he smelt the rabid approach of Lord Osano. He stepped back and lowered his head just as the man stormed into the stable. "My lord."

"Demon, are you the one responsible for the horses?"

"Yes my lord."

"And for teaching my daughter?"

"Yes my lord."

The man huffed and looked at the child. "Rin, go."

"Why father? Has something happened?"

Osano narrowed his eyes on the girl but gave a cold grin. "This demon and I need to _talk_. Now, leave us."

Rin swallowed and spared a worried glance at the young man, walking slowly past him to her father, putting her small hands on his chest. "Father."

"Go… child."

Looking back at the demon, Rin held in her fear and ran off back to the house. Osano waited until she was out of sight. "Look at me, demon."

Sesshomaru did as asked. He could feel the man's anger. Something had happened to him. And now he was going to suffer for it.

-(-)-

Rin rubbed her arms against the setting sunlight, heading over to the stable with her blanket pulled tight. She had a horrid feeling in her stomach. Something had happened to her friend. Her father had been sweating when he returned to the house for dinner and his shirt was specked with blood.

She was worried.

She'd watched the stable all day and not seen Sesshomaru come out. He was still in there. She hurried a little as the wind battered against her and entered the stable. The smell had changed. It was now filled with blood. Blood and sweat. She looked around the room, looking over the five horses and ten stables… and saw him, leaning on a post but he pushed off, limping slightly.

Rin hurried over and grabbed his arm. "Sesshomaru."

"M-my lady." He managed to speak through grit teeth, staring at her. "You s-shouldn't be here."

"You're hurt!" She gasped, seeing the blood on his shirt.

He cringed and pushed her away. "It… its nothing." He stepped backwards and almost fell in the process, Rin grabbing him and helping him to sit down on the floor.

"What happened?"

"I…" He cringed again, holding his shoulder."I… deserved it. I'll heal soon. Please my lady, leave."

Rin frowned and moved to be behind him. His shirt was intact but the blood was creating lines across it. She gasped and sighed loudly, running her hand over his shirt. "Sesshomaru…" she moved her hand down and to the base of his shirt, slowly easing it up to show the first few long shallow wound. Her eyes narrowed and she sighed, touching one. "There… is so much blood."

He yanked the shirt down, out of her grip. "They will heal."

"My father did this?"

"It's…."

"Take your shirt off."

"Why?"

"So I can wash the blood off. Please Sesshomaru." She stood and walked away, looking for a bucket and filling it with water while he unbuttoned his shirt.

Returning to his side, she knelt and helped him out of the simple white shirt, looking at the marks on his back. Rin's eyes narrowed. "How many?"

"I… I lost count after twenty five… I'd guess… forty."

Rin sighed and looked away to the water, wringing out a rag she'd found before slowly wiping down the marks, washing the blood off. He flinched suddenly. "Ah."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No… you're hands are very gentle."

She lowered her head and continued to wash away at the lashes. _I had no idea father could so something so… cruel. Even as a full blooded demon, he's clearly in pain. No one deserves this. _Her hand traced the worst scar. "I'm so sorry."

"They will heal in a day or two."

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru."

He sighed and turned, looking at her as tears swelled in her eyes. "I'm fine… thanks to you… Rin."

She gave a small laugh. "That's the first time you've called me Rin without me asking."

He felt the smile tug at his lips then reached for his shirt, pulling it back on, twitching but the pain was beginning to fade. Rin smoothed the shirt down from behind before pressing her head into his shoulder. "I am sorry this has happened."

The words choked in his throat but he managed to say them. "I didn't deserve it. But this is the fate of a demon." The truth of his words hit him hard and he swallowed them back. "You should go."

**A/N: Well? Still enjoying it?**

**I am really enjoying this one. My doubts on if it is worth writing are well and truly gone. I am ****_really_**** enjoying the way this one is going. I'm keeping it and it's going to last! I've got some points on where the story is going (thank you Taraah, Ling and Curious)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, glad you all enjoying the story! YAYA! **

**Answer to your questions and thanks;**

**Taraah36 - Yes, thank you for convincing me to take it up. This is all thanks to you. And her father didn't _beat_ her. More… he slapped her across the face. I think a ring might have caught her and caused the graze. He never meant to hurt her, just scold her. I mean if you split a whole bottle of expensive brandy you'd be upset too. (I notice no one picked up on that reference. Brandy? AKA the girl from 'Tales of Drasin Academy' just thought you might find that funny)**

**Jolie luv - Glad you are enjoying the story as well. Yeah I wish I could kick Osano in the balls too but don't worry karma is a bitch :)**

**Blue Bunny22 - thanks. **

**Superblueowl - *singing* Things can only get better! Can only get better! *cough* Sorry about that… **

**Curiosity- Or n0t - thanks again for your help. **

**Guest - I am Guest, I am writing more.**

**Zinganime - Your Sesshomaru? Who said he was _yours_! And as I said to Jolie, karma is a bitch. Just wait and see.**

**Taria Robotnik - Calm down dear. Calm down. **

**Mi Ling Chi - thanks for the continuous help. **

**And Guest (mark 2) who asked **'why Rin is kind towards everyone in all your stories while Sesshomaru's personality kept changing' **I'd have to answer that I think kind heartedness is the one thing that every story needs. I think it's an important aspect of Rin's personality and it fits her so well. I did try to write a story where Rin was a bitch but it did not work. I hope that answers your question Guest. **

**So, with those over… read and enjoy and review!**

**PS. Got a job now! It will cut down on my writing but it's only 9 - 4 and I work best in the afternoon to evening. But I'll take a note book so any ideas over lunch I can write down.**

With a deep sigh, Rin looked around the forest and shifted her weight on the horse. "Man, my legs really hurt."

Her riding companion smiled at her. "You're keeping your weight on them too much Rin. Try leaning back a little."

"But then my back hurts!"

He chuckled a little. "Well, no one said riding was easy." He slid out of the saddle of his own horse and went over to her, holding out his hands to pick her up. "Come on, a walk will do you good."

The ten year old smiled then slid into his grip and onto the floor. She smiled and looked over the woods and the blue sky before running off to explore while Sesshomaru let the horses rest, checking them over.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru come here!"

He looked at them then ran over quickly to the young girl as she crouched by a tree, her hands on something near the ground. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"I'm not… but he is."

He blinked and looked over her shoulder. Lying on the floor was a white rabbit with long floppy ears, dark blood staining the rear leg, its chest rising and falling quickly in pain. Rin had her hand on its neck, stroking the fur back slowly while her hand was trying to free the leg. The demon looked at it. "Hum… a hunter's snare."

"We have to help him."

"That leg is too damaged. It'll never survive in the wild."

"We'll take him home."

"It's a she and… your mother would never allow a wild animal in her home."

She smiled up at him. "Then… we look after her. In secret."

"_We_?" The word sounded so strange. "You think you and I should… look after a rabbit?"

"Only until she can live in the wild."

He looked into her as her eyes were begged and pleaded at him. He closed his eyes and gave a loud sigh. "Fine." He knelt and cut the snare with his claw. "But remember, it's your idea."

The rabbit tried to kick a little as Rin picked it up but then settled down in her arms, its nose twitching softly as the demon helped her into the saddle, still holding the rabbit over her shoulder.

The ride back was more than of a walk so it was almost dinner time when they returned. Sesshomaru sighed softly. "You're going to be late for dinner."

"What about Faar?"

"Faar?"

She looked down at the white rabbit, scratching its head. "Faar. I think it's a nice name."

The demon sighed loudly. "I'll take care of her." He held out his hands and took it from her shoulder. The rabbit kicked with its three good legs but he held it tight. "Go on, get out of here."

"I'll come back after dinner."

"No, tomorrow." He looked at the rabbit then at her. "We need to careful. If my family find out… they'll probably eat her."

Rin's eyes filled with fear but then she chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You look so cute with her." She grinned then ran off, leaving the silver haired demon with a wounded white rabbit in his arms.

-(-)-

Rin almost ran into the stable the next morning, looking around quickly. "Sesshomaru? Faar?"

"Rin, over here."

She ran to where the voice had called and found Sesshomaru in the empty stall with a small rough looking building in the corner with a low bowl of water near it with Faar limping slowly around the wall, her back leg bandaged. Rin blinked at the set up then at the demon as he crouched on the floor, looking at the rabbit. "Did you do this?"

"It didn't take long. Come on it, just make sure the door closes."

The girl pulled open the door and slid quickly in, reaching out for the rabbit and letting her stiff her hand. "Hello Faar."

"Her leg wasn't as bad as I thought. A few days, maybe a week or so, and she'll be well enough to live in the wild again." Rin grinned then reached into her pocket, pulling out two small bundles of cloth, unwrapping one and two thick brown sausages. The demon frowned a little. "Rin, rabbits are vegetarians. They only eat plants."

The girl laughed. "No silly, these are for you!"

His eyes went wide at her offer. "For me?"

"Yeah. I thought you might like them. Since I was taking some food from the kitchen… I took these too." She held them out. "Go on. They're still hot."

Slowly the demon reached out and took hold of the meat, pulling them from her hands and lifting them to his mouth, nibbling on them. They were hot, juicy and succulent and he didn't want to waste a mouthful but his hunger almost took over. The first one was gone before he even had time to savour the taste.

Leaning back on the wall, he watched as Rin pulled out some lettuce leaves and held them carefully to the rabbit who, after sniffing them, began to eat as well.

She sat in the stable with the rabbit for a while, allowing it to sniff her hand and nibble at the lettuce while Sesshomaru pecked at his second sausage. After half an hour, he'd finished and licked his lips and fingers. "That was really nice."

"Do you like sausages?"

He flinched, not sure of how to answer. _I can't tell her the truth. That that was the first time I've ever had a sausage. That we're only left with the scraps and leftovers. That it's torture to see and handle all these foods… and never eat them… I… I can't tell her. _

"Yeah. I do like them. I don't get them much."

"Why not?"

_Oh Rin, you and your questions. Putting me on the spot…_

"We just… don't."

"Why?"

"Rin…"

"Come on Sesshomaru, tell me? If you like sausages so much, why don't you have them much?"

He sat for a moment and looked at Faar. He was silent for a while. Thinking… _I'll tell her the truth. Maybe then she'll understand… why we can't be friends. _"I'm a demon Rin. We are only given what our masters wish to give us."

"What do you mean?"

"Every day, your mother decides what and how much food we can have. Which… is normally only what they don't want."

Rin sat still for a very long time. "Why?"

He gave a small smile. "I wish I knew."

"I'll get you some."

"What?"

"Food. I'll get you. I can get as much as you want!"

He almost grabbed her as she stood. "No! Rin, you can't!" he stood as well and followed her out into the main stable, shutting the door behind him. "Rin, you can't give me anything else."

"Why not? I don't want you to get sick."

"I have enough to live. But if your parents found out about food had gone missing… or found me with any of that food… they will think I'm a thief and I'll probably be taken away. Or worse."

Rin's face dropped at the realisation. "The sausa…"

"Those won't be missed." He interrupted. "But you must not take anything else for me. Do you understand?" She nodded and lowered her head. The demon knelt so they were eye level and held her shoulders. "Rin… you enjoy being my friend, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Then we have to be careful. We can't be seen talking to each other. I'm a demon and you must never forget that. You have to treat me as your mother tells you."

"But Sesshomaru… I don't want to hurt you."

"It'll just be a game. A show. I know you don't mean it but you have to be careful. We can't let them know."

She smiled at him and nodded, reaching out and hugging him around the neck. "We'll be careful."

The demon was about to push her back, telling her that was what they needed to be careful of, but decided to let the child. In fact, he slowly raised his hands to her back and held her into him.

_Don't get attached Sesshomaru… she'll turn. They all turn. _

-(-)-

"Demon! Demon, where are you!"

Sesshomaru ran out of the stable and looked at the lady. "My lady."

"Demon, why is my carriage not prepared yet? I sent for it ages ago."

"I… I was seeing to something else my lady."

"I see. Well, get it ready at once."

"Yes my lady."

The woman narrowed her eyes on him. "I will tell my husband of your tardiness. You have five minutes." She turned and went the other way, leaving Sesshomaru to take a deep breath. Once out of sight, he went back to the stable and looked down, Rin crouched out of sight with Faar. He sighed and shook his head. "You see the trouble you get me into."

She gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"Go on. I've got work to do." He turned away and went back to the other horses, preparing them for the lady. Rin smiled at him then hurried away back to the house.

With his head in turmoil over the possibility of punishment, Sesshomaru decided to prepare the carriage as fast as he could to make up for lost time. Perhaps, if he was quick and didn't keep her waiting, the lady wouldn't tell the lord and he'd be spared.

He was so busy in his hope and plans that he didn't even notice the small white blob of fur slowly edging its way around the stable and eventually out the main doors.

When finished with his work, and the whole Moegi had left on their trip to town, Sesshomaru headed back to clean up, stopping to chat freely with his brother and father on the way. But arriving at the wooden building, with three horses still in it, he noticed a change in the smells.

_Faar! _He ran over to the den where it lived and instantly saw the door open a crack… and that it was empty. He cursed in his mind. _Rin must have left the door open! I have to find her… before they come back!_

Ignoring his chores, the demon began trying to track such a small beast, trying to follow its path as it hopped around the grounds, nibbling on a few leaves as it went. He was beginning to panic. The trail was going very close to…

"InuYasha!" He gasped as the seven year old held the white fur up by its ears, making it kick out in pain. "What are you doing? Put that rabbit down."

The demon blinked but kept hold of the beast. "Hey, I found it! I wanna eat it!"

"What? No, you can't!" His older brother stepped over and held out his hands. "Give it to me."

"No!"

"InuYasha!"

"I'll call father!"

"Give it!"

"DAAAAADDD!"

Sesshomaru flinched at the shrill cry and soon heard his father approaching. He looked at the older male as he looked over the two brothers. "What's going on?"

InuYasha put the rabbit on the floor but held it down by the back. "Sesshomaru wants me to give him my rabbit. But I want to eat it. I found it, it's mine!"

"Is this true?"

Sesshomaru looked at the Taisho and met his eyes. "Yes. But that rabbit…" he swallowed suddenly and tried to hide the embarrassment in what he was about to say. "It… it's mine."

"Daddy! Sesshomaru wasn't going to share!"

"I wasn't going to eat it!" He looked to the floor. "I found it… it was hurt and I was helping it get better. It… it's… it's my pet."

Both InuYasha and Taisho blinked at the confession. The father looked between the two boys then held out his hands. "Give it here InuYasha."

InuYasha frowned but the stare his father gave was enough of a warning so held out the rabbit by the ears. The older demon took hold of it carefully in his arms and walked over to his eldest. "Here."

Biting his tongue, Sesshomaru took hold of Faar and held her tight to his chest.

His father nodded. "Off you go then."

The tone in his voice was somewhere between sarcastic and critical but the demon hurried off, stroking Faar to calm her down. As he vanished, Taisho chuckled and turned around, seeing his mate looking very confused at him. Izayoi frowned at him. "Why did you do that? We could have eaten like kings on that rabbit."

The demon allowed a louder chuckle to escape his lips and ran his hand back in his hair. "That wasn't Sesshomaru's rabbit. It's the young ladies Rin's."

"Then…" She gasped. "You have to stop him. He could get hurt!"

"He has to learn." He gave a deep sigh and looked away. "I made the same mistake. I was good friends with Osano when he was young." He shook his head. "Humans are forever changing but they all turn out the same."

Izayoi looked solemnly at the floor. "At least we demons don't change."

He smiled at her then turned away. "Come, let's get back to work. InuYasha, you have your marks, stop playing and come work."

**A/N: **

**Age references;**

**Sesshomaru - 12**

**Rin - two years younger than Sesshomaru - 10**

**InuYasha - five years younger than Sesshomaru, three younger than Rin - 7**

**Thought you'd like to know how old the four 'children' are. **

**Till tomorrow (maybe) hopefully**


	4. Chapter 4

**'There are only three' 'You said four, there are only three children.'**

**BA! IT WAS A CLUE YOU DONUTS! I'm introducing a new child! *sigh* I would have thought it was obvious! **

-(-)-

Pulling at the ends of her hair, Rin looked across the table to the new comer of their family. Lady Naoko Moegi slowly patted her red lips with a napkin, staring at the child sat from her. "What are you staring at Rin?"

"You're so beautiful. I love your hair."

The woman huffed once. "Thank you. Yours is… _nice_. You know, if you want, I could have Kagome help you with your hair." She smiled and looked down the table to Naimi. "I mean, since you don't have your own."

"Now, Naoko." Taru said coldly, turning to his new wife. "Rin's only twelve. She has no need for a demon yet."

Naoko sighed softly. "I guess so." She turned her head to the side. "Kagome, can I have my drink now please?"

"Yes ma lady." A young female demon squeaked from the side of the room, struggling to life a glass of a strange yellow liquid to the table. Rin blinked at her.

_She can't be older than InuYasha! And she's working? Serving a woman nine years older than her!_

She lifted her glass and lifted it to her mouth, looking at the woman again. Naoko herself was young. Much younger than her husband. But she was so beautiful. With long light brown hair with soft ringlets that hung loose around her face, deep blue eyes and round flawless sink. She was always dressed simply but it made her even more beautiful.

_A prize worthy of our family. _That's what Naoko had said when the woman was announced to Taru and Rin for the first time.

She'd been living with the Moegi family for two months now, since the wedding and Rin liked her. They spent most of their days together, studying together and with the young woman helping Rin with her studies and life. Naoko had time for her that her mother never did.

But she was so beautiful.

"Lady Rin?"

Rin blinked away from her mirror in her room and saw the young demon Kagome stood in the doorway. "Kagome?"

"Yes my lady. My Lady asked me to come and offer my help with your hair."

Her smile as wide as she could make it, Rin jumped towards the girl. "Can you make it like hers? Can you make it really curly like hers?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I can try. Will you sit down, my lady?"

Rin did as asked, sitting down and allowing the demon to brush her hair and begin to curl it. _Yes… I like Naoko and Kagome._ She looked into the mirror at the demon's face. "You don't have any marks."

"What do you mean my lady?"

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Tashio, even Izayoi… they all have marks… you don't."

Kagome stepped over to her side. "Oh no my lady, I do." She pulled back her sleeve to reveal her wrist. Five long strikes ran over her skin in a deep bright pink colouring. "See?"

"Five? You're fifth generation?"

Kagome nodded. "That's right."

Rin lowered her head as she went back to her hair. _So young… and all they know is service? No wonder Sesshomaru often looks so sad._

-(-)-

One afternoon, Rin was sat in the garden, reading in the sunlight, while her hand ran pulled at her now curly hair, pulling one lock until it was tight and letting it bounce back. Kagome had done an amazing job and she felt so pretty now. Just like Naoko.

As one ringlet bounced back, there was a sudden crash and a female scream in the air, shattering the peace. Dropping her book, Rin lifted up her skirt and ran towards the sound. It had come from the kitchen and she ran into the room, designed with the latest and best facilities, but her eyes instantly fell to the woman lying on the floor. "Izayoi!" she gasped, running over and kneeling by her side. The demoness was clearly in pain and there was blood coming from a cut on her forehead. Rin only just noticed the steps lying on their side by the counter top and the tin of flour with its content all over the floor.

Stroking the demoness's face, Rin smiled as comfortingly as she could. "It's going to be alright Izayoi. Shush, try and keep still."

"Izayoi!"

Rin looked up to the window and saw the shocked face of the mate, trapped outside. Rin lifted up her hand and waved him inside, giving him permission to enter. The demon came in quickly and crouched by the demoness's side, lifting her up and holding her close to his chest.

His face told Rin everything and her eyes began to cry. Izayoi was weak. She knew she was. And this fall was too much for her. "Is… is there anything I can do?"

"Please my lady, I… I couldn't…."

Rin reached out and held his hand, feeling him shake. "Please, what can I do?"

His eyes met hers and held them for a moment. "Can… can you find our son?"

Nodding, Rin stood and hurried out of the kitchen into the gardens, running into the main garden, trying to look for the two silver demons. It didn't take long to see the signs of their work. _They must be close…_ "InuYasha! Sesshomaru!"

"Rin?"

She turned and saw Sesshomaru running towards her, InuYasha behind him. "Sesshomaru, its Izayoi. She's fallen! She's hurt!"

InuYasha's shock was visible. "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen. Hurry, you have to go to her."

The younger brother ran off but the older went to her, grabbing her wrist. "Come on." He turned and began running back to the house, taking her back. They entered to kitchen in the back door and Rin saw that Tashio was holding his mate close to his shoulder, leaning over her face while InuYasha wasn't knelt on the other side, holding her hand and crying freely. Sesshomaru stood by her side in the doorway, holding her wrist tightly, his hand trembling slightly.

Suddenly he let go and stepped backwards, Tashio lifting his head slightly as well. Rin was about to ask why when her father came into the kitchen, looking over the three males. "What are you doing in here? You're not allowed in the house! Get out!"

"Father, I gave them permission. Izayoi's hurt!"

The man blinked and looked down at the woman. She was in pain, hardly breathing and struggling to live. He twisted his mouth slightly and huffed. "Well… I guess… this one time."

Tashio looked up at him. "My lord… please…" he swallowed, daring himself to speak out. "Can we get her help? There is still a chance. Please."

Osano stared at the man with fire in his eyes. "Be glad I'm not finishing her myself! What use it a worthless demon?! You may take her away and have the rest of the day but I expect you back at work tomorrow."

Rin stared in shock. "Father! We have to help her!" She ran across the kitchen and grabbed his sleeve. "Father please! Please!"

"Rin, you don't understand. She is weak and dying. Now come along, this is no place for you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away, tears falling down her face as she lost sight of Izayoi.

She was taken to her room and told to stay there until dinner.

Dinner that night wasn't as tasty or beautiful as the ones before and when asked, it was revealed Kagome had been forced to step forward and create it because Izayoi had died from her injuries and the other demons were too distressed to take the duty.

Naini gave a loud sigh. "Ah… at least we still have Kagome to help around the house."

"But she's so young. How can she cope with a full demon's duties?"

"Don't worry dear… we will have to get another." Lady Naini sighed, taking a drink. "Perhaps it _is_ time Rin had her own demon. She's getting old enough now. Perhaps an older demoness… one who could mate with Sesshomaru."

Naoko suddenly coughed. "What? You plan to mate Sesshomaru off so soon? He's hardly fourteen."

Rin frown at the woman. _You hardly know him, why are you worried about him?_

"Naoko, she would have to take care of the house. I would want to know she would care for the whole house and Rin before insisting on them mating." The lady took a drink. "Yes… perhaps it's a good idea for Rin to have her own demon. I will start looking tomorrow."

Silence fell for a moment and Rin lifted her head. "What's going to happen to Izayoi?"

"The collector is coming tomorrow for her body."

"What?" Rin looked at her father. "Can't she be buried in the grounds? So InuYasha can visit her?"

Taru laughed loudly. "Oh please, why would we allow a demoness to be buried on the grounds? Sister, you are too soft."

"But…"

"Taru is right Rin. It is not proper for a demon body to be buried on the grounds of their master."

"Couldn't you make an acceptation? Even if it's just on the edge of the woods. Somewhere they could go?" She lifted her hand slightly. "I mean, when Sinai died, she was buried on the grounds… and she was a horse! Izayoi was a good person, she dissevers a decent burial."

Osano narrowed his eyes on the young child. "You seem to know a lot about them Rin. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"L-like what father?"

"Do you spend time with _them_?" He leant forward over his dinner. "Because you know you shouldn't mix with their kind."

"Father, I am only saying that we should at least respect them. They work for us every day… they do everything for us. And yet… we won't allow a loyal servant the respect of a burial?" she looked down at her lap. "I just think she needs it. And that Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Tashio need it too. It will help them find peace."

Her father sat for a moment. "You know them by name?"

Her mother swallowed suddenly. "I can understand you knowing the stable demon's name but… the others?"

"You spend too much time with them Rin."

"Father I…"

"Silence Rin." He stood quickly, walking over and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the chair. "Come with me. I'm gonna show you something."

Rin gasped and Naoko stood to protest but her husband held her back. Rin was dragged by her father out of the dining room to the stairs, through a small door and down into a cellar. Rin gasped as she was thrown to the floor inside while her father turned on some light. "Look."

Lifting her head, Rin looked over the room. While one wall was covered in old bottles of wine and dried foods, the other had several long shackles lying on the floor, all of them bloody and cold. She stared at it as her father walked over to them. "I use these on those beasts. I have to. They are too dangerous. We have to keep them in line Rin."

"Father, we…"

He stared at her reaching out to her and grabbing her chin. "Listen to me Rin, you will stay away from those male demons. You are not to be near one without human company. Understood?"

"Father…"

"Am I understood?"

Rin stared into his eyes. "Yes father."

"Good." He let go of her chin and turned to the shackles, lifting it in his hand then walking it over to her. "Hold out your arm."

"Father!"

"I am going to teach you how we control those demons. Why they fear us." He grabbed her hand and quickly cuffed her hand. It hung loosely around her wrist, hardly touching her but it was tight enough that she couldn't slip her hand free. Her father stared at her. "I will be back in the morning."

"Father!" Rin cried as he walked away, closing the door and leaving her in a very dull light.

Outside, the man sighed softly, leaning on the door. Then he spotted the young dark haired demoness, staring at her. "Take this as a warning. I am not afraid to punish my daughter… I am certainly not afraid to punish you." His stare hardened. "Now, get out of my sight."

Kagome gasped then scampered away.

-(-)-

For the last few hours, Rin had been stuck in the cellar, chained and alone, scared and crying when she heard a sound of scratching on the door. She gasped and sat up off the wall, looking around in the dim light. "W-who's there?"

There was no reply but the scratching grew louder until the door slowly opened inwards. There was no light from outside but the light from the lamp in the cellar cast a cold glow across a figure. "Rin?"

She gasped at the voice. "Sesshomaru!" As he came closer, her eyes adjusted and she saw the outline of his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome told me everything." He reached out held her wrist over the shackle. "He really did…" he sighed loudly, running his fingers over the cold metal. "It's not too tight is it?"

"It itches but… not too much."

He nodded and sat next to her. "Come here." He held his arm out, inviting her to sit beside him and put his arm around her shoulder, keeping her tight and comforting her. "You shouldn't have done it Rin. You shouldn't have stood up for us. We're not worth it."

Rin leant into him then looked at her wrist. "Does… does father do this to you?"

He swallowed and closed his hand around her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Not in a very long time. But then, I haven't disobeyed him in a long time."

"So he does? He… he chains you up down here?"

"Yes. Normally by both hands… and legs… and tighter than yours."

"Why? Why does he do this?"

"Because it's his right. My father… he told me that once, a very long time ago, demons like us had… these incredible powers. We could change our appearance… master flight and all sorts of other gifts. But… that was a very long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Humans. Humans learnt how to control us. To bind our powers away from us."

"Why?"

"Demons are strong… we can do things humans can't. And we hardly get ill. We're basically the perfect servants."

Rin lowered her head into him and sighed. "Sesshomaru."

"Rin… after tonight… I can no longer be your friend."

"What? Why?"

He sighed, closing his eyes to keep away from her. "It's too dangerous. For you as much as me."

"But… we're careful. It's a game remember."

"Rin, this isn't a game." He rubbed her shoulder softly. "Your twelve years old. This isn't a game anymore. You shouldn't be seen with a demon like me."

"But you're my friend." Her arms wrapped tighter around his chest.

"And you're mine. But when you were young… we could get away with it. Events like Faar… and running off to hide with me… there is no excuse now. You're too old. You won't get away with it."

"But I can still be your friend!"

"No, you can't. Even if you try, I swear… I will keep away from you. For your own good."

"Sesshomaru…"

He held her even tighter and tried not to dig his claws into her skin. "Try and sleep."

Rin sighed and leant into him a little more. _No matter what Sesshomaru, I'll always keep you as my friend. _Her eyes closed and she smiled. _He smells really nice. I will never let him go. We'll be friends forever and ever… and… ever. _She sighed into him and settled down, sleep taking over.

"Rin?"

Rin stirred a little at the voice.

"Rin? Rin dear wake up."

Lifting herself off the floor, Rin rubbed her eyes and found her hand free of the chain and her father knelt by her side, tears welling in his eyes. She blinked at him. "Father?"

In a quick movement, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his shoulder and holding her tight. "I'm sorry my dear. I really am. But… it was the only way. I had to show you."

"Father…"

"Do you see now? This is the reason demons follow our orders. They fear us. And we have to maintain that fear. They are stronger than us but we hold their fear." He sighed softly and pressed into her neck. "I didn't want to hurt you but it was the only way."

She knelt in her father's arms and felt him tremble slightly. It really had hurt him to punish her. _But he still would do the same to Sesshomaru… or Taisho or even poor little Kagome or InuYasha._

"Come on now Rin, your mother plans on getting for your own personal demon." He sighed, standing away from her and holding out his hand. "Maybe that will help you understand the boundaries."

Trying to hold in her disgust, Rin stood, hugged him again and walked out of the cellar with him. once changed and free of her duties, she went to the stable alone. Sesshomaru was there, brushing one of the horses down with a cold tired look on his face. She smiled and went over to him. "Sesshomaru!"

"My lady."

She froze where she was, just a few steps away from him. "My lady? Sesshomaru you…"

"Is there something I can do for you my lady?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Although I appreciate your interest… you shouldn't be here."

"But…"

"Leave." His eyes turned to her, sharp and deadly. "Leave at once."

She stared at him, tears filling her eyes. "Sesshomaru… I… I don't care what you say! I will always be your friend!" She stared at him for a moment longer then turned and ran away.

**A/N: GOD DAM SESSHOMARU! RIN WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU CAN'T TURN HER AWAY LIKE THAT! OH GOD DAM IT! HOW COULD HE?! **

**AND HER FATHER! CHAINING HER UP ****_JUST_**** BECAUSE SHE SPOKE THE TRUTH?! OH MAN….**

**Taraah36 please, give me some motivation! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gonna try something new here. Short paragraphs… 200 word drabble style. **

**Tell me if you think it works… :P And tell me if it doesn't.**

-(-)-

With a flutter of her deep purple eyes, Zuri sighed loudly. "There, you're ready."

"Thank you Zuri."

The demoness rolled her eyes and went around the room, picking up the odd things around the room and beginning to clean. "Your mother is expecting you downstairs."

Rin frowned a little as her demon turned her back on her. They had been bound together for over a two years and Rin's thirteenth birthday had recently passed but the demoness still had the same… lack of respect even when Rin tried her hardest to be friends with her.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. _Perhaps father is right. That the only way to make Zuri do as I wish… is to make her fear me. _She shook her head suddenly as she left her room and headed downstairs. _No, I could never hurt her. No matter what!_

-(-)-

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he smelt that thick rich smell of Lady Naoko approaching. He lowered his head slightly. "My lady. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Now, now Sesshomaru, what did we talk about?"

"My lady…"

"Sesshomaru."

He sighed loudly with the word. "Naoko."

"Much better. Now…" She stepped over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Say it."

His eyes stared into her. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you." her hand moved to his cheek. She didn't even notice his hand closing into a fist. "Now… kiss me."

"If your husband finds out…"

"He won't. Don't worry. So do as you're told."

He held in a growl, reaching up to her hand, taking it from his and pulling it away from him and kissed the back.

The human smiled. "Good boy." She flicked her fingers out of his grip and turned away, walking out of the room.

Once she was gone, Sesshomaru rubbed his mouth on the back of his sleeve, repulsed by the taste and order. _I thought Osano was bad. _

-(-)-

Tashio sighed loudly as he looked at the small shrine he had built at the side of the house for his late mate. He knelt slowly and closed his eyes, praying.

_Izayoi, my dear… I hope you are happy in heaven. I hope you have a better life than you had. You can rest in peace now. _

_I know you are watching over us all. InuYasha really misses you. He often wakes in the middle of the night in tears. He misses your stories and lullabies. I try my best but… at least Kagome can calm him. _

_I miss you too my dear but I have already lost one mate… I have come to accept the pain of loss. But that does not make it easier. The Moegi family have not found a mate for me yet but I fear their attention may be on Sesshomaru._

_I worry for that boy Izayoi. He… he has stopped being kind to Lady Rin but… I fear his heart may still care for her. She is beginning to show signs of change… she has her own demon now but Zuri has no respect for her. How long before Rin is forced to harm her? And from there… I fear for Sesshomaru. _

He sighed and lowered his head even more. "Please watch over him."

-(-)-

Zuri wrinkled her nose at the sight of Sesshomaru. He smelt of horses all the time and he hardly ever spoke or looked at her. _And they expect me to mate with him?! Ha! I'll never do something so… revolting. _

She ran a hand back in her short purple hair, looking at the three marks on her ankle. _I can't believe how my life's gone. I liked my last home. There were over ten of us there with only three to serve… and now… I have to look after a family of five and a huge mansion on my own? Sure, Kagome helps but… she's only ten years old. She can only do so much. _She sighed gently and looked away from him. _As soon as I can… I'm getting out of here._

-(-)-

InuYasha threw the ball towards the other demon. "What's up Kagome?"

She caught the ball quickly and smiled weakly at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Zuri."

"What did she do?"

"I found her looking around the study… I told her we weren't allowed in there."

"Yeah, even I know that!" He sat on the floor next to her and leant into her arm. "What was she doing?"

Kagome rolled the ball in her hands. "Looking… but she yelled at me. Said if I told anyone… she'd say it was me."

"Ba, she's a bad egg if you ask me."

"Yeah."

"What could she have been looking for?" The demon thought for a moment then leant into the dark haired demoness, pecking her on the cheek. "Come on, cheer up and come play for a bit." He snatched the ball from her hands and ran forward, kicking it towards her.

-(-)-

Naoko sighed at her husband as he lay on the bed, passed out.

_Drunk._

**_Again._**

She sighed loudly and went over to the window, looking out in the afternoon light and down to the stable where the long silver hair of a demon swayed in the wind while he taught Rin how to gallop around a pen. She smiled and leant on the window.

Now that was a real man.

Cool… calm… collected… so easy to be with and absolutely stunning.

_Demons are so handsome._

She licked her lips suddenly.

_I can't wait anymore. I have to have him._

-(-)-

Young Lord Taru Moegi stared blankly at his wife. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Naoko blinked at him, pulling her shirt back over her shoulder as she lay on top of Sesshomaru. "Wh-what?"

"Demon, get up."

The demon quickly and easily removed himself from under her, glaring at the human as she lay in the hay. "My lord I…"

"I know this is not you demon." He shook his head, staring at the female. "I heard the rumours… that you…" he swallowed suddenly. "Get up and leave."

"What?"

"Get out of my sight. I won't have a demon lover in this home and nor will my family."

She stood and stared at him. "Fine. I won't stay another moment in this place." She turned her eyes to Sesshomaru. "It was fun."

The demon narrowed his eyes and looked away. Lord Taru narrowed his eyes. "Get out."

When she was gone, the lord sighed and turned to Sesshomaru. "Demon… you keep your mouth shut about this. Understood?"

"Yes my lord."

Turning away, to make sure the woman didn't take anything, the human grinned. _Well, at least now I can go out partying again. _

-(-)-

Kagome smiled as she stepped into the room. "My lady."

The young woman smiled at him. "Oh, come now Kagome, you can call me Rin when it's just the two of us."

"Yes Rin. Would you like me to help with your hair?"

The ten year old was now Rin's personal demon since her father had denied to give her back to Naoko, saying Kagome now belonged to the Moegi family. So Kagome was now Rin's and Zuri was in charge of the house and food.

Kagome smiled at Rin. She was a kind person to work for, unlike Naoko. The human sighed and ran her hands back in her hair. "No. I don't want curly hair anymore. And… will you throw out those dresses? The ones that followed her style?" She frowned into a mirror. "I want nothing to remind me of that… that… horrid woman!" she looked away. "How **_dare_** she do that to Sesshomaru? To think… I admired her!"

Kagome turned her head to the side. For the last few years, Rin had been almost a mirror of her former master. Now she wanted nothing to do with her?

The demoness shook her head slightly. _Humans… I'll never understand them._

**A/N: So class, what have we learnt today?**

**1.1 - First, some algebra; Rin is 13 years old. So, Sesshomaru's age = R+2 meaning he is now… ?**

**And InuYasha is R-3 = I = S+5 meaning he is… **

**And Kagome is I-0 = **

**Come on, a gold star is available. **

**1.2 - Rin is considering harming her new demon Zuri? Oww. That's cold. Maybe she is changing? But she is still holding onto her kindness. **

**2 - Sesshomaru is being 'stalked' by Naoko! Yikes. **

**3 - Tashio has created a shrine for his wife and prays there. He's still loves her and shows his worry about his two sons ****_AND_**** Rin. Yikes. Poor guy.**

**4 - Zuri is a bitch and has no interest in Sesshomaru. That is all.**

**5.1 - InuYasha already is showing signs of liking Kagome and cares about her. **

**5.2 - Zuri is looking for something and breaking the rules. Gold star to anyone who can guess what! (Ming, Curious, you can't guess, you know.)**

**6 - Naoko is still stalking Sesshomaru and unhappy with her marriage. **

**7 - Any human seen with a demon (not to mention a married woman) is seen as an outcast and disgrace. **

**8 - Kagome is now Rin's demon and Rin wants to be nothing like Naoko.**

**That's all. **

**Hoped you liked the new style. Review and Enjoy!**

**Till Tomorrow (?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, clearly drabble isn't my style. Don't worry, I was only an experiment for that one chapter. Back to my true style now. **

**Anya Primrose, Curiosity- Or n0t, Effie Alice, Gaga overSessy, Jolie luv, KimyonaGirl, kittykritik, meggie-moo s, Mi Ling Chi, rndysgrl, Sessyloverdreamer, Superblueowl, Taria Robotnik, Vampire Princess Freya.**

**A great big THANK YOU! For your support, reviews and help! **

**And everyone, the darkest hour is just before the dawn. Things get darker before they get better but I think you have suffered long enough. :D Time for the thing you are ALL waiting for!**

**Enjoy.**

-(-)-

"Ahhh! Someone please help me! Help! Someone please help!" Rin screamed again as her horse galloped out of control around the field, her saddle slumped over the side as she held on for her life. "HELP! Someone please! Help me! Help me please!" She felt tears running down her face as the horse turned again, forcing her into a bush. "PLEASE! HELP!"

"Easy, easy boy!"

Suddenly the horse slowed and stopped, the movement meaning Rin slid out of the saddle and fell to the floor, shaking and crying.

Her saviour jumped from his horse and ran over to her, kneeling and holding her knee. "Rin? Rin are you hurt?"

She looked up from her knees and at him before jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. "Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru I was so scared! I…"

He pulled her into his shoulder, a deep breath escaping with his fear. "If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, you have to make sure the saddle if steady before mounting!" He sighed again and held her tight. "At least you're safe."

"Sesshomaru…" she sighed and loosened her grip but not much, she still held onto him and closed her eyes. After a while, her fear faded and she smiled. She rubbed her head into him slightly. "How long has it been?"

"Sorry?"

"How long has it been since we did this?"

He chuckled slightly. "At least two years." His hand lifted into her hair, running his fingers back in it.

Rin smiled, relaxed and happy in his company and arms. "You haven't changed." She said at last.

"You have."

"Have I?"

"You're taller for a start."

She laughed a little then turned away from his shoulder and pressed into his neck. "Sesshomaru."

"Rin."

"I've missed this." She pulled herself into him even more and felt him hold her closer, his hand pressing into her back and her head.

The demon sighed into her hair, closing his eyes and taking in the smell and feel. _She had changed… she's older and, as if that was possible, even __**gentler**__. _He cracked his eyes a little. _Hurting Zuri that time… it changed her. _Rubbing his head into her, he sighed. _How could I ever think she'd be like them? She hardly hit her, nothing more than a slap and yet she cried and begged her forgiveness. She's nothing like her father. She can't be cruel._

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

She blinked and leant back off his shoulder a little, looking up at his face, holding her hand to his cheek while the other held his neck. She stared into his eyes, her nose just brushing against his… so close together… she leant forward and pecked his lips quickly before dropping her eyes and head from his.

The demon stared at her hair as it dropped over her face, hiding her from him. He'd been so scared, hearing her scream and seeing the horse out of control with her holding on with all her strength.

She wasn't the only one who'd missed their contact. He missed being her friend. The last three years had been horrid. She didn't need his lessons anymore but when they did meet… he'd been so cold to her. It tore him up inside… she clearly fought for their friendship but turned his back on it.

_But maybe… maybe I didn't. _He reached out to her face, lifting it up so her eyes met him. His fear dissolved in her eyes and he knew that he had never given up on her and his feelings had changed.

He caught his mind and head just as his lips touched hers and pulled back. To her, he had pecked her back. To him, he'd remembered who he truly was. A demon.

He swallowed and stood, keeping his eyes from her. "We should head back."

"Sesshomaru."

"Are you able to ride?" _My lady._

"I should be."

"I'll adjust the saddle. Then we'll head back." _My lady._

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to call her by title or name. He just went over to the horse and set to his task, leading it back to her. He could only look at the base of her dress and let go of the reins as soon as her hand had hold. "Let's go."

"Sesshomaru…"

He bit his tongue. Her voice was so upset. Like she was going to cry. _Oh please Rin, don't cry. I don't want you to cry._

He heard her shift and climb on her horse, turning away and riding off. He let out a breath, hoping it would settle his turbulent mind. It didn't so he climbed onto the horse and rode after her. She was so good now, she kept ahead of him with ease but he didn't want to be near her. They arrived in the stable and she began seeing to her horse while he saw to the other. They didn't speak apart to ask for a brush or where something was.

And it was torture.

Silence.

It even made the animals uneasy.

Just as she finished, turning away to leave, the demon broke. He grabbed her arm in one hand and her neck with the other, pulling her into him and screwing his eyes up. _Consequences be dammed! _He moved his mouth on her lips, forcing it open so easily. _I'm in love with her!_

He leant back from her and stared into her eyes. "That was a bad idea."

"Very." She stared at him then grabbed his neck, kissing him back, pulling him into her then pushing her back.

He nodded and licked his lip slightly. "Very bad idea." He pulled her into him again.

She pushed him back and held a fistful of his hair carefully. "We could get in a lot of trouble."

"A lot." He grinned a little, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her backwards into the side of the stable, pinning her down with his body and running his hand around her neck, keeping his lips on hers, nipping at her lip to keep her close, each kiss sweet and smooth, holding her close. Her arms closed tight around him, her lips moving in time with his and trying as hard as she could to keep him close. Not that it took much, he was trying as hard as he could to keep her in. As his hand moved from her cheek to her waist, he moved his lips to her neck.

"Rin…" He smiled, taking in her taste and memorising it. "Rin… I…" He sighed again, leaning in then kissing the skin below her chin. "Rin… we can't do this."

"Sesshomaru."

"I'm a demon."

She shook her head. "I… I don't care. I never have."

"What happened to Naoko…. You would be cast out. Family… everyone… they'll turn their back on you."

She pushed her head into him, dazed and tired. "I'd have you."

"Yes."

"That's all I could need."

"Rin…" His hands closed around her as hers tightened on him. She was overpowering him.

But then… she'd overpowered him they day they met.

"I don't need anything but you Sesshomaru."

"But I'm a demon. I have to serve your family. We could never be together."

"But…"

"I want to. Don't get me wrong… I want to be with you."

"Sesshomaru…"

Her lips sent him into another wave of joy and bliss. Bliss at her touch, joy at her response. The words rolled out of his mouth before he even thought. "I love you Rin."

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

He smiled at how quickly she had replied. _The words were waiting to escape for her too… _he held her tight as he kissed her again, exploring her mouth and how blissful she made him feel. He sighed loudly as his lips traced hers again, holding her back slightly. "Your mother is looking for you."

She sighed loudly as well, knocking her head back on the wall they were leant up against. "She's probably still mad at me for running off."

He growled a little, leaning down to her revealed neck and kissing it again, running his tongue down it. "You should go. Before she comes here."

"I don't want to go."

"You have to." He nipped her skin a little and felt her tense at the sensation, a deep pleasure emanating from her and him.

Rin sighed loudly and leant into his ear, her arms tight around him. "Come to my room. Tonight. I'll leave the window open for you."

"I'll be there. Now go."

She slipped out of his grip, leaving him with nothing but memories and her faint haunting scent that mixed with his own. He took the smells in then went back to his chores but his mind was on her and a smile on his blessed lips.

-(-)-

Rin sighed as she rolled over in her bed. The world was dark and the only movement was her curtain over the open window as it moved slowly with the wind. She was cold and lonely.

With a gust of wind, the curtain blew into her room even more and caused Rin to sit up, her heart pounding at the possibility. "Sesshomaru?"

"Rin."

She smiled and felt him run over to her and press his nose into her neck, kissing it softly. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I would have been sooner but InuYasha… he… he was beaten today. He needed our attention." He kissed her even more. "Forgive me."

"Was he bad?" She gasped as he pushed her back to the bed and kissed her again.

"It wasn't bad." He smiled. _Even when it's just you and I… you still think of others. Oh Rin… trust you. but then… that's why I love you._

-(-)-

**A/N: I'VE GOT MY TANI BACK! YAY! No offence to Curious and Ling, you guys pick up all the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes but Tani is HILARIOUS! She vanished *glare* for a while and I got ****_really_**** worried! I worry about all my regular readers. When they vanish for long periods of time without telling me… I worry. You guys are like family! **

**And yes, I count you Demon and Angel and Tarraah in that family as well. You are all important to me. So forgive me if I worry about you!**

**_Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo sorry for running out on you Story! I was out of commission because I had to get ready to leave America (sniff…sniff) to go back home (Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaay!) Also, my Fan girl was in such hysterics after your last story…. Story, that it took my 3 days to get her back into her vault, 3 more to revive my muse (whom she had bonked on the head when said muse tried to trap her in my net) and 5 days later, my poor eardrums are still ringing! So, now I'm back… And I gotta say, I'm really enjoying the story so far…._**

**Anyway, the story… **

**I was going to make it that Sesshomaru pushed Rin away, even when he felt the same about her, he pushed her away for her protection as much as his. So what happened to Naoko didn't happen to her. **

**And in answer to your questions, Naoko was divorced from the Moegi family and seen as a cast out to the rest of the world. She probably died alone and hungry under a bridge. I dunno. She was, in the words of Tani Hunter 'a bitch'.**

**_(*looks innocent* did _****_I_****_ say that…? NEVER! *grins*)_**

**But I figured I'd teased you all long enough.**

**So, a hidden, forbidden romance…**

**So where can it go from here?**

**Oh and those of you who know… no spoilers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**As some people keep asking me about it; Rin was 15 in the last chapter but here she's 16. **

**Thank you all for your continuous support and I hope you like this new chapter.**

-(-)-

Bored. Rin was just bored. The rain outside was keeping her from Sesshomaru. She grinned to herself. Even if the rain kept up, she would see him tonight. For the last year, it hadn't stopped. She still loved him. And he loved her. Whenever it was safe and they were alone, he would kiss her. Often quite firmly, pushing her back and holding her steady.

She held her throat gently, eyes closed and pretending her hand was his. Her daydream of her lover's caress was interrupted by a soft bang coming from across the hallway. She looked over to where it had come from. Her father's study. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she walked over and found the door open a jar. "Father?" she pushed the door open and caught a glimpse of the dark purple haired demoness. The demoness was staring at something in her hand but then at Rin.

Rin frowned. "What are you doing in here Zuri? You… you're not meant to be in this room." She almost expecting the demoness to make up some excuse, apologize, something. Instead she just stared at Rin, her hand closing around something.

"Are… Are you _stealing?_!" She blinked in shock and shook her head. "Do you have any idea what would happen to you if you were found out?" Slowly, she stepped over and held out her hand. "Look, hand it over and we'll pretend this never happened."

Zuri looked at her hand but closed her hand even tighter. "I won't."

"Zuri…"

"I won't!" She pushed around the desk and headed quickly to the door.

But Rin ran after her and grabbed her hand. "Give it back!" She narrowed her eyes on the demoness, a demon as old as Sesshomaru. "Zuri!"

Zuri frowned and kept her hand away from the human, using the other to push Rin away. "I'm getting out of here and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Rin staggered for a moment as Zuri headed for the door at top speed. In a moment of anger, Rin ran forward and tackled the demoness around the waist, bringing her to the floor, her hand opening and the item flying into the air and out of sight. Prize lost, the demoness allowed her anger to take over, growling loudly and screaming. Turning on Rin, she grabbed her neck and squeezed with both hands, lifting her up and slamming her into the floor.

"I'll going to kill you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! You horrid, spoilt little human! I HATE YOU!"

Rin felt her head go blank and pain filled her from the back of her skull while her lungs were cut off. Suddenly she could breathe again, Zuri thrown off her by another demoness.

Kagome panted for a moment, having got an eighteen year old demoness off the human. But the commotion in the hall had drawn more attention and soon the other humans were in the room. Lord Osano Moegi noticed his gasping, wounded daughter and the two demonesses staring at each other, the younger protecting the human while the other looked ready to kill.

He glared at the older demoness, then ran over and punched her in the face. "How dare you attack my daughter!" He grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and using it to pull her away and down to the cellar while Lady Naimi Moegi knelt by her daughter, holding her tight and thinking what to do. She looked up at the bright eyed demoness. "Send Tashio to fetch the doctor then get me water and towels."

"Yes my lady."

"Ka-kagome…" Rin managed to gasp, meeting her eyes. "Thank you."

The demoness smiled then ran off on her task.

-(-)-

Rin flinched in pain as someone lifted her up and wrapped arms around her. Her eyes cracked open but they hurt so she shut them again. The smell was enough to tell her who it was.

"Sesshomaru."

"Are you in pain?"

She ummed in agreement. "I… It's hard to breathe."

He sighed into her neck and leant back, looking at the bruises, running his hand over it. "You were lucky. Zuri is third generation. We lose power with each generation in service. If she had been a second… she could have killed you."

Rin let out a breath as his hand ran over her skin. His touch took all her pain away and filled her with bliss. Her hand held his and guided his hand to where she wanted him to touch, taking the pain away from her.

He smiled gently and leant down, kissing her smile. "Rin."

"The doctor said I'll be fine in a few days." Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Sesshomaru… what happened to Zuri?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't seen her. She… she might be dead."

"I'm sorry."

"She attacked you, Rin! I can understand her trying to escape this place but… she never should have attacked you." he held her neck a little tighter, his hand covering some of the bruises. "I'm sorry."

"Sesshomaru…"

Without warning, he leant down and kissed her again. "I love you."

She smiled up at him, pulling his hair over his shoulder. "I love you too."

-(-)-

Tashio blinked as Sesshomaru came to join the family of four for dinner. "Sesshomaru."

"Father."

"You smell different."

"I was in the rose garden, trimming the dead heads. That's what you can smell. You do know we are expecting company tomorrow?"

"Humm."

Kagome smiled as she passed over a bowl of food to him. He took it with a nod. "Thank you Kagome."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes father?"

His father stared at him for a moment then looked down at his own food. "It's nothing. I only hope you know what you're doing."

The demon tried not to react to the words. _Was that advice… or a warning?_

-(-)-

Rin blinked, looking down at the floor and trying to think of something to say to the Duke by her side. "So… do you like the gardens?"

"They are _adequate._"

Gulping softly, Rin looked over at him. He was at least thirty years old yet her mother had insisted on her escorting him around the gardens. Duke Fazamo, a thinning, old man with a pot belly and dressed in horrid fancy clothes. She forced a smile, if only to be polite. "What's it like to live in town? I've lived out here my whole life."

"It's… different to being out here."

She sighed and looked over the gardens. "I like being out in the country. At least I can go riding whenever I want here."

"You ride?"

She smiled, happy in his genuine interest. "Yes. I'm very good as well. Or so my teacher says."

The duke stared at her for a moment. "I do not think it is suitably for a lady to ride."

"Oh." Her smile dropped quickly. "Then… what do you think a lady should do?"

"Be silent… follow the order of her husband… and give birth to sons."

Rin blinked. "But what about her spare time? Would you have her sit around and do nothing? Just… sit?" she laughed quickly. "I could never do that."

Fazamo stopped and stared at her for a moment then scratched his chin. "You do know I plan on making you my wife?"

Rin's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Within the month. Your father wishes to merge my business with his own. Marriage to you would make it a stronger partnership."

"So… it would be… business?" She laughed and turned away. "I'm sorry but I can't marry you." She looked back with a childish grin. "I mean, I only just met you. You don't know anything about me and… and I don't love you."

His eyes narrowed. "Love? What has that to do with it? As you said… its business."

Rin's eyes narrowed on him. "You can't be serious. I'm sorry but I won't marry you." she turned back towards the manor. "I won't marry someone I don't love."

The man stood for a moment, looking at the sky before turning and running after her, grabbing her shoulder and pulled her back, holding her tight. "You will do as you are told."

"Let go of me!"

He grabbed her tight and swept his leg under hers, knocking her down and using his own body weight to throw her off and to the ground. She screamed as he knelt over her, staring down, holding her wrists tight. He stared at her for a moment, then let go of one hand and moved it to her leg, pulling up the skirt and many different petticoats. She screamed again and tried to push him away but he covered her mouth and moved his hand again.

As it went even further, Fazamo was suddenly pulled back and Rin pulled to her feet, another arm wrapped tight around her. "How dare you!" The demon hissed, holding her tight. "HOW **DARE** YOU ASSAULT HER?!"

The human stared at him, wiping his lip were it had been cut. "How dare **I**? Demon, you are beyond yourself!"

"What's going on here!"

The three turned to look and see Osano and his wife running over to them. Rin pushed away from Sesshomaru and over to the woman, wrapping her arms around her mother. "Mother I…"

Fazamo pointed as Sesshomaru. "This demon just attacked me!"

"Sir, I was only protecting the lady. This man had her on the floor!"

"It's true father."

The man looked at her. Her back was covered in dirt and her dress was clearly tussled. His eyes moved to Sesshomaru then Fazamo.

He was the one with mud on his knees.

Osano lifted his head. "Duke, I think it's time you leave."

"Pardon?"

"As good as your business is… I will not allow anyone to harm my children. The deal's off." He looked to the silver haired male. "Demon, see him out will you?"

"With pleasure, my lord." He said with genuine acceptance, the first order he was happy to obey in his life.

-(-)-

Rin panted a little, grabbing his hair tight and felt his lips on her shoulder. "Sesshomaru."

"You'll catch cold if you sleep with the window open Rin." He teased. "And even more if you sleep without clothes on."

A joyful giggle escaped her lips as his caress continued. "I'll be fine…" She gasped as his mouth moved. "You can keep me warm."

He growled a little and nuzzled her closer, running a hand over her bare waist and hip. "I'll try my best." He ran his hand over her neck and chest, teasing her softly. She gasped loudly at the touch but he covered her mouth quickly. "Sush, someone might hear you."

"Aren't… aren't your… family getting suspicious?"

"I'm very careful."

She smiled into his neck and sighed happily. "Sesshomaru." She kissed him then held his chin, turning it to face her and kiss his lips.

After a while he leant back and sighed. "Rin… I've been thinking."

"About?"

"About Fazamo." He rolled off her and onto his back, holding her tight to his side. "How long before your family try and marry you off again?"

Rin sighed and her face. "I've been thinking about it as well."

"What can we do? I… I don't want to lose you."

"I don't either… but… you'll always have one part of me. Something no one else can ever have."

He grinned shyly at her, running a hand over her stomach. "Very true."

She smiled back at his caress and began to tease his chest with her hand, the coolness of her skin and softness of her touch making him flinch. They tried to put what had happened the other week behind them but they knew it wouldn't be long.

Rin's father would eventually find someone for her.

The idea sent Sesshomaru's mind into a dismay when they were apart.

Not only would she be married, she would have to live with her husband, away from her family and him.

_Something has to be done. _He realised as he worked one day. _I have to think of some way to keep her as mine. _

He smiled as he worked, looking at the stable and remembering the day of a horrid storm. They had been trapped by the wind and rain, unable to get back to the house. Or, that was what they told their parents. Rin wasn't scared of the rain and Sesshomaru could have easily carried her in the weather.

But here, in the stable, among the horses and hay, he had taken her as his own. He had mated with the young Lady Rin Moegi.

Even thinking about him made him feel embarrassed and proud at the same time. Human and demon. Rin and Sesshomaru. Husband and Wife.

The words sounded wrong but felt so right.

"Ka-kagome?"

The older demon blinked at the voice of his brother and only then relaised the demon was around the back of the stable. And so was Kagome.

"Yes InuYasha?"

"I-I-I wanted to-to tell you…"

"What is it InuYasha?"

"Well… you know… I… I wanted to tell you… I-I-I love you."

Sesshomaru kept perfectly still. He was down wind and the horses were masking his scent. But he did smile. _Little brother… _

"I-I love you too InuYasha."

"**_Really_**!"

"Yeah."

"Then… then will you run away with me?"

"Hu?"

"I… I heard of a way to escape. If we run away on a new moon, when demon powers are weakest… we could do it!"

_InuYasha, where did you learn this? You can't escape. None of us can. Not without the pendant. _He was about to step out and tell them it was pointless when he stopped. _If… if you can escape… Rin and I could as well. _He stopped, thinking. _If InuYasha escapes… I could run away with Rin. _

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere! We could see the world! We could do anything! We could be happy, just the two of us!"

"Could we have pups?"

"As many as you want!"

"Alright. We'll do it."

"Great. Tonight's the new moon. We'll do it tonight."

"Alright."

"Don't tell my father or brother. They might try and stop us."

"'Kay."

Sesshomaru lowered his head in thought. _See the world? Do anything? Be happy? Pups? I could have that with Rin. I wish you luck and happiness little brother._

**A/N: AWWWWWW! Kagome and InuYasha (Who I might add are 13 years old) are going to run away! **

**Let's wish them luck everyone!**

**PS. Got a new story in the works. Stay tuned for details!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We are finally there ladies and gentlemen. The end is here. **

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**And btw, Rin's still 16 and keep in mind its set in a time when most women are married off in their early teens and had certain expectations from the beginning. **

-(-)-

"Rin!"

"Yes father?"

"Rin, have you seen Kagome?"

"No father. Why do you ask?"

Her father scowled and left the room, muttering as he went down the corridor. Rin frowned as she brushed her hair alone in the mirror. She blinked and put the brush down, following him as he went downstairs, still muttering and into his study.

Confused, Rin stood at the door and watched as he unlocked a small box on the desk and held out a small round blue stone with silver around it. Rin blinked. _That's the thing Zuri took._

Her father took the stone and held it up to the sunlight. "Demons under my control… submit."

Rin frowned a little but then felt her gut clench painfully all of a sudden and the air was filled with two different male howls. Holding her stomach to ease the pain, Rin stepped forward. "Father… what are you doing?"

"The two young ones have run away. They are on the edge of town."

"Can…" she gasped and held her stomach tighter. "Can't you just let them go?"

"I'll ignore that Rin." He walked over to her and held out the stone. "Even your brother doesn't know about this." He looked at it as the blue leaked with red, like drops of blood. "This binds a demons power. A single drop of blood and we have control over them." He grinned and allowed her to touch it.

It was so cold and made her stomach hurt even more. She retracted her hands and her father smiled, walking back to his desk and locking the stone back up. "Come, I want you to see what it can do."

He held her shoulder and walked her slowly out to the front of the house. She gasped to see all four demons knelt before them, clearly in pain as they shook.

Osano looked at the young two at the edge. "Stand up."

The four did as asked and he walked over to them. "You two… you tried to escape, didn't you?"

Kagome shook and panted, out of breath from running and the pain but InuYasha held his nerve. "Yes sir."

"Why?"

"Be-be-because we…"

"It was my idea."

The lord suddenly looked to the next in line. "What did you say?"

"It was my idea." Sesshomaru repeated, looking the human in the eye. "I told InuYasha about a way he could escape. I gave him the idea and suggested he ran." He nodded once. "It was my idea."

Osano stared at him for a moment. "I will give you once chance to take that back demon. I know they acted alone."

Sesshomaru moved his eyes to the half-brother and the young girl. "No. It was my idea."

"Very well." He walked over to the demon, smiling coldly. "You will regret it. Move it."

His eyes moved from his father to his brother then to the human as she tried to hold herself together, a hand placed calmly over her stomach. He let out a small reassuring smile for her.

-(-)-

Rin continued to cry in her room, trying as hard as she could to stop but it was just too much. The screams echoed in her mind.

They had gone on for hours.

Horrid, blood turning screams.

Sesshomaru had tried to hide his pain but eventually it just was too much and he began to scream.

She could only imagine what he was going through.

Finally, after hours of torture, the screams stopped.

She had no idea what had happened.

Where was he?

How bad was he hurt?

Was he even alive?

With one last sob, she made her way to her feet, grabbed a blanket and walked out of her room, out into the silent dark corridor before heading downstairs as quietly as she could.

A hand on the wall to guild her, she made her way to the kitchen and out the back door. The moon was nothing but a sliver and hardly gave any light but she made her way across the dark garden to where she was told never to go.

Even Sesshomaru had told her never to go near it. But she did.

She went over to the crooked old house at the rear of the house, hidden by trees. She made her way carefully to the door and knocked on the rotten wood softly.

There was whispering from inside then the door was opened. From the light inside, Rin saw InuYasha staring amazed and confused up at her. She tried to smile. "I've come to see Sesshomaru."

Taisho hurried over to the door and looked at her. "My lady… you-you shouldn't be here."

"Please Taisho, I need to see him."

The demon blinked at the address then nodded, stepping to the side, holding InuYasha's shoulder, pulling him back to allow her easy access to their home. She walked in with a nod and looked over to the others in the house, Kagome and… she covered her mouth in gasp and ran over to him, collapsing to her knees.

His face was a mess of bruises and cuts and the rest of his body was neatly bandaged. Hardly any of his body was free of injury. She felt tears well in her eyes as she held his face. "Sesshomaru…"

Kagome gave a loud sob and covered her mouth with her wrist. "This is all my fault. I never should have tried to run away."

InuYasha ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome, how many times, it wasn't your fault!"

Rin looked up at the eldest demon. "How long as he been like this?"

"Since he came back. His wounds had been tended when he was given back to us." Taisho's hand clenched into a fist. "How could do something so stupid? He… he…" his eyes closed as well as he tried to keep himself together. "He could have been killed! THE **_IDIOT_**!"

The human looked back at him then slid the blanket off her shoulders and slid it over his body, covering the bandages. She held his cheek and stroked his hair back for a moment. As the tears flowed off her face, she moved her hand to his and lifted it up, holding it to her heart so he could feel the beat.

"Please Sesshomaru, wake up." She shook her head, kissing his fingers. "If not for me…" she moved his hand to her stomach, placing it down flat on her clothes. "Then… for our child."

The other three stared at her, eyes wide.

Taisho shook his head. "You're… you're pregnant?"

Rin nodded, keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru. "I… I realised today. When my father… used that… stone on you… I felt sick… and my stomach hurt. I realised later that… I haven't bled in two months. The reason I was in pain… was because I'm carrying the child of a demon." She lowered her head suddenly. "Taisho… I swear… I will do what I can… and what I have to… so you and your family can be free." She looked up suddenly into the demon's eyes. "And if you will allow me… I wish to come with you, no matter where you're going."

Taisho's eyes softened on her and he nodded once. "I'd… I'd be happy for you to come with us… Rin."

She smiled at him then kissed Sesshomaru's hand again, her tears rolling down onto him. "I know where it is. The stone. The one that controls you." She nodded and looked at him. "I'll find it."

"Thank you Rin. But we can't move him yet. It will take a few days for him to recover."

Rin nodded, serious all of a sudden. "Then we wait." She took a deep breath, brushing his hair back. "When he is well again, when he's able to move… we'll leave. Just run away."

"It will be a hard life Rin."

"As long as I'm with him… I'll be happy."

-(-)-

The Lady Naimi Moegi hummed as she left her needlework and went over to the window. The sun was high in the sky and she looked down to the gardens. The flowers were so beautiful and the grass well looked after. She smiled at the view. _So beautiful. _She blinked as she saw her daughter hurrying along the path, picking up her skirts as she did.

She watched as she ran up to the stable. Four figures came out, three silver haired and one black haired.

_The demons? What's she… _the thin woman gasped loudly. Rin had run right into one of the demons, hugging him and holding herself close. The others gathered around her and they spoke for a while before they grabbed her and hugged her then ran into the stable together.

_What is going on?_

She frowned and hurried around the home to get outside and from there to the garden and back to the stable. She tried to be silent but she heard the demons talking.

"Someone's coming."

"Hurry Kagome!"

"Rin, with me."

Naimi ran the last part to the stable and saw all five of their horses were saddled and the demons ready to leave, her daughter in the lap of the oldest son, her arms around him. Naimi's jaw drop as she looked at them. "What are you doing?"

Rin stared at her then looked away. "I'm leaving mother."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. With Sesshomaru and the others."

The Lady frowned. "You'll never make it past the edge of town."

She gave a small smile, holding out something. "I have the pendant… Sesshomaru and the others have to do as I say… and I say… they are free."

In her hand, the blue stone shone a bright white before cracking in the middle and falling apart in her grip. The demons smiled and gave a sigh of relief, looking at each other.

Rin's mother stared at her. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to spend another moment here, with you and father… or away from Sesshomaru." Rin narrowed her eyes. "I love him mother and I'm going to have his child, away from here."

"You… you can't!"

She frowned and turned away from her to the demons. "Let's go."

Taisho nodded and tapped the horse on, Kagome and InuYasha following him with the spare two horses. Rin sat with Sesshomaru as the horse tried to follow but was held back. Rin stared at her mother for a moment then turned away. "Come on."

With a soft nod, he wrapped an arm around her waist and trotted past the woman, out to the gardens and galloping to catch up with his family. "Rin…"

"Yes?"

"I'm free."

She smiled and hugged him, holding on tight as they rode up to Taisho, Kagome and InuYasha, looking at each other before they head off.

-(-)-

The family of five and a half travelled as far from the Moegi family as they could, even leaving the country to escape them. They had to pretend Rin was their owner for the trip but it worked.

A few more months of travel and it became dangerous for Rin to travel so they found an abandoned house inside a forest, setting down to make it their home.

A month later, Rin gave birth to fraternal twins, a young boy who looked almost identical to his father and a girl who was a spitting image of Rin. They lived in secret, Rin only allowed to go near humans but they lived happily, making the woodcutters home their own, adapting it so all seven were able to live there.

They were free, with those they loved and able to do as they wish.

So they lived happily ever after.

**The end**

**A/N: I cannot tell you how good it feels to write those words. I mean, wow, Happily Ever After!**

**If you've never read my work before, I *ahem* tend to lean towards killing them both off. So letting them run away and live. **

**Oh I feel so good for it.**

**I really hope you liked the story! **

**Anya Primrose **

**Blue Bunny22**

**Curiosity- Or n0t **

**DemonsxXxHeart **

**Effie Alice **

**Gaga overSessy **

**Gsnap **

**Guest**

**Jolie luv **

**KimyonaGirl **

**LucifersAngel23 **

**Mi Ling Chi**

**rndysgrl **

**Sessyloverdreamer **

**spells of the night **

**squirtlepokemon215 **

**Superblueowl **

**Tani Hunter **

**Taraah36 **

**Taria Robotnik **

**Vampire Princess Freya **

**zinganime**

**Thank you so much. So many times thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope you liked it and I hope you come back for my next story; Left in the Dust. **


End file.
